lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gulltown
Gulltown is a large town located directly south of Lucerne Hold, and lying on the southern bank of the Selhin River and within the province of the same name. Gulltown is the center of House Shephard`s control, and it is from Gulltown that they are able to pull the majority of their forces from and it is at Gulltown where the members of House Shephard send their young men and women before eventually going to the Lucernian Academy. History Early History Demographics Houses House Shephard See Also : House Shephard ' House Shephard' is a powerful Vandal House opperating out of Lucerne. The house is known for it's large honor gaurd, and its active participation in the Kingdom's conflicts. It also dominates, and commands the town of Gulltown, and maintains many farms in the area north of the river, and south of the river. House Shephard has a few vassal houses, but the largest and most important of their vassal houses are House Kilgor, who ceremoniasly have always commited their children into the House Shephard honor gaurd, and House Draster of whom controls a large swathe of land south of Gulltown. House Shephard controls the town of Gulltown of which stands as the center of the province of the same name south of Lucerne Hold. Gulltown is one of the larger towns in the region, and the site of the largest castle south of Lucerne and north of Forks, while maintaining a vast surrounding area of farms that have become one of the breadbaskets of the Lucernian Kingdom. House Shephard followed the pathway of much of the Vandal Race when they fled Norway due to encroachment of the Andals, and this travelling led them to the Valley of Lucerne. In the Valley of Lucerne they discovered a land they could make their homes in and thus they became very loyal and hard working members of the small kingdom of kinds in the region of Forks. When the Driving Tide came they sided with House Lovie and brought there sizeable numbers to the battles there which meant they gained immense favor with William Lovie. This favor meant that when William Lovie was moving the houses around he brought House Shephard with him to the city of Lucerne, although they still retained control over their village of Tenobrau. During the next generations they were constantly on the forefront of nearly every conflict fought by the Kingdom of Lucerne, but it would be during the rise of Andrew Lovie that House Shephard would rise to a new level. As a house in Lucerne they were one of what the leadership begin to call reserve houses, and this meant that they were relied on heavily to provide manpower for the nearly constant warfare that was raging across the lands of the Lucernians. House Shephard took the lead on the invasion of Westian during the Invasion of Westbridge, and this was an important moment for them as of the major towns south of Westbridge the largest by far was Westian. Category:Town Category:Town in the Kingdom of Lucerne